


Zoe Heriot

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Classic Who, Classic Who companions are awesome, I'm Sorry, Life After the Doctor, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, POV Second Person, Poetry, Sad, Science, Second Doctor Era, Time Lord Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to good ol' Zoe, 'girl looks mighty fine in a catsuit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoe Heriot

There's more to knowledge than facts

You know

And, dreams can be as real as a memory

Those years

That you cannot,

For the life of you,

Remember

How can you not remember?

Remember that man

So old, clever, and kind

How can you not remember?

How you defied your beliefs in reality

How you made the imaginary war with the practical

How you won

Oh, my dear girl,

You were so brave

So strong

So…alive

You saw the most wonderful things

Things that are now merely dreams

No longer memories

Things that do not exist to you anymore

Because they are impractical

Illogical

And

(most of all)

For some reason

When you look back on your dreams

You can't help but begin to cry

To cry

For something lost

For something you swear you never had

Because

All you can trust are your memories now

But, my dear girl,

If only you knew,

Memories can be deceiving


End file.
